


Sylvanas Windrunner: On Being a Parent

by Strickens



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Baby, Birth, Breastfeeding, Cute, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sylvanas making dad noises, happy marriage, married with children - Freeform, sylvaina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strickens/pseuds/Strickens
Summary: Sylvanas never thought herself much of parent material, but then again she'd never figured herself wife material either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Increments of Longing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266448) by [QuickYoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickYoke/pseuds/QuickYoke). 



> I don't really know where I was going with this, I just really wanted some cute domestic Sylvaina fluff with them having a baby together. So here we are I guess.  
> I was also really inspired by QuickYoke's fic, Increments of Longing. Absolutely one of the best fics I've ever read, hands down.

 

“Would you please stop your incessant pacing, sister?”

Vereesa's voice snapped through the crisp air of the sterile hallway, her eyes weary as she watched Sylvanas stop dead in her tracks; finally a moment to rest.

Fingers clenched at her sides, Sylvanas snapped her head to meet her sister's gaze, wanting to construe anger and agitation but only succeeding in appearing like a petulant, tired child who was _very_ overdue for their afternoon nap.

“You sound like those damned nurses, Vereesa,” Sylvanas retorted, her voice losing some of the edge she had intended. Sighing softly, she brought her hands to her temples and began to rub them absent mindedly, brow furrowing before she finally allowed herself to be seated beside her sibling.

A cocked brow, Vereesa rested her elbows on her knees while regarding Sylvanas.

“If you would have just calmed yourself and sat still like any other perfectly supportive wife or husband, I'm sure the nurses would gladly have allowed you to stay in the room,” the corner of Vereesa's lip twitched into a smirk. “Jaina does well to put up with you under most circumstances but I feel even she was glad to have you removed.”

A loud scoff left Sylvanas' lips, her eyes narrowing at the silver haired woman beside her. _The very cheek of her!_

“As Ranger-General I am entitled to every right to be by my wife's side and assist in the delivery-”

“-you literally tried to take the tools from the doctor's hands and called him a 'careless buffoon',” Vereesa stated in a deadpan voice, meeting her sister's gaze and regarding her for a few moments.

Clearing her voice, Sylvanas averted her eyes and tucked a few strands of silken hair behind one of her long, pointed ears. Said ears pushed back along her scalp, almost horizontal as they lay there in indignation and perhaps- just a little bit- of embarrassment.

“I was concerned he would hurt her. Down-” motioning with her hand, Sylvanas gave a vague wave to her nether regions.

Eyes widening momentarily, Vereesa had to contain a snort of laughter that was threatening to escape from her lips. She settled instead for a shake of her head, resting her face in the palm of one of her hands.

“Dearest sister, I can guarantee you have less to worry about the doctor hurting her, when something the size of a baby half-elf, half-human is coming out of an opening the diameter of several fingers.”

A blush crept its way onto Sylvanas' cheeks, her high cheekbones painted a rosy red as she realised the absurdity of her own behaviour. It's not like it was her fault, after all, she was a control freak and not being in control of a situation was maddening to her and sent her into a state of panic and unrest.

By the Goddess, she had never even seen herself as the motherly- fatherly?- type. At least, not until Jaina. In the beginning it had been different of course. An arranged marriage, one of political and leadership reasonings, to bind together the two great nations of land and sea- Quel'thalas and Kul'Tiras. There had been many options of course, to take the beautiful Lord Admiral's hand in marriage, and so Sylvanas was surprised when she received word that she would be taking that honour.

The first couple of years had been tentative. It was a slow, careful dance between the two. Sylvanas could be insufferable, wary and distant. Jaina was confusing, burning brightly hot one minute and cold the next. Both of them could act like toddlers at times, and it took many attempts at getting to know one another before they fell into regular routines together. Small touches and warm smiles became lingering gazes, wandering eyes and playful banter. Cautious intimacy became comforting embraces and warmth throughout cold nights, until it seemed all the puzzle pieces fell into place.

Almost overnight the two became inseparable, a shining beacon of love and hope and all that everyone had wished would become of a union between the two races. Now, several more years later and some good old fashioned sorcery, Jaina had been gifted with a magical pregnancy that belonged biologically to both her and Sylvanas.

While children, or at least heirs, had been stipulated in their marriage contract at some point in the 238 pages, Sylvanas had never had any intention to force her wife into parenthood unwillingly. It had come by choice of one too many nights spent babysitting Vereesa's twins, or visiting by the local orphanage to hand out boxes of toys, blankets, and clothing. Sylvanas had seen the warmth in Jaina's smile as she sat down to read a bedtime story to the sleepy twins, or kneeling down to receive a thank you hug from a happy orphan; somewhere along the line the Elf had found herself feeling that same warmth.

A click sounded from their right and the both of them shot up from where they were sitting to stand before the Doctor who was coming out of Jaina's room. His long flowing golden hair was tied back tightly to avoid any stray strands falling into his face. A warm smile graced his thin lips, his pale scrubs covered in a few smears of blood and clear fluids.

“Well? How is she?” her voice came out more clipped than she had intended, her patience wearing to a very thin line. Trying to see past the doctor in the room, Sylvanas could just make out the shape of Jaina in her bed.

Clasping his hands behind his back, the doctor followed her gaze.

“She is doing well, there were no complications. She is of course very tired after her labour, and a little tender.”

Sylvanas didn't notice the small change of tone at the end of his sentence, furrowing her brow just a little at his implication. Of course her wife would be tender, did he take her for a brainless fool?

“And our child?”

He stood up straighter, bowing his head down in a polite manner.

“Eight pound five, a perfectly healthy baby girl.”

Sylvanas' eyebrows rose on her head, a swirling of warmth building in her chest and a prickling starting to press at her eyes. Jaina and her had left the baby's gender up to guessing and old wives tales, but secretly Sylvanas had been hoping for a little girl.

Motioning with her hand, she averted her gaze from the man and took a step towards the doorway, Vereesa close behind her.

“May I?”

The doctor nodded briskly, moving out of the way so that they might pass.

“Of course, do take as long as you need.”

Without another word, Sylvanas moved into the room with Vereesa closely in tow. Her footsteps were soft, padding over to the side of the bed where her wife lay, arms wrapped around a bundle in her arms as it lay against her chest. After a moment, Jaina tilted her head up to meet the warm elven gaze above her.

“My love,” Sylvanas regarded her, just above a whisper, leaning down to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. Pulling away, she threaded fingers through Jaina's blonde locks of hair. They were damp in places from sweat, clinging to her flushed cheeks and falling around her face in a mess. Yet to her the woman was still a shining light of beauty. “Are you feeling well?”

A single brow lifted above Jaina's right eye, a tired smile working its way onto her pink lips.

“I'm fine, I feel like I should be asking you the same thing. You've been acting a nervous wreck ever since we arrived here.”

A light roll of her eyes was the taller elven woman's only reply, but she allowed a smile despite herself.

“A concerned wife and father-to-be, that's all.”

Reaching out with her slender fingers, Sylvanas began to gently pull back the soft white blankets until they parted to reveal her newborn daughter's face; the warmth that blossomed inside of her at that very moment almost had her falling to her knees.

“She has your eyes.”

It was true, the child had Sylvanas' glowing, steely eyes. But there was something beneath them, a tinge of warmth that as she looked into them reminded her of the plucky human she was lucky enough to call her wife. Atop the child's head sat a little mop of blonde locks- the same tone blonde as Jaina's. Little pointy elf ears were pressed against the side of her head, her skin a softly shimmering tone of bronze.

Sylvanas wasn't aware of the wet streaks of tears rolling down her cheeks until she felt a warm hand reach up, brushing away the offending tears and cupping her cheek with a palm. She pressed her face into it, cherishing the touch of her wife. Reaching out, she ran the back of her index finger along her daughter's soft, chubby cheek, letting out a small hum of approval when the little child grabbed her finger with her chubby little hand and gripped it tightly.

“Such a strong grip, my littlest one. You shall make a fine archer someday.”

A snort sounded from behind her- Vereesa- and a chagrined sigh fell from Jaina's lips.

“Really darling, I will not have our daughter running about shooting arrows everywhere.” Another snort, this one earning Vereesa a withering glare as Sylvanas snapped her head back in warning.

“Don't speak such nonsense,” Sylvanas' voice was tight and posh, the epitome of her entire race in a single sentence. She turned back to Jaina, her stern features slowly melting into a mischievous grin and a squeeze from her hand. “She must of course learn to shoot from a standstill before she can perform tactical manoeuvres and movement while shooting.”

Groaning softly, Jaina let her head fall back onto her pillow, her eyes slipping shut and revealing the true tiredness she had been trying to mask.

“Gods Sylvanas, how did I ever let you talk me into parenthood?”

Taking a moment to pull a chair up beside the bed, Sylvanas allowed herself to sink into it. Her hands remained in the bed however, one now linked delicately with Jaina's fingers while the other cupped the back of their daughter's head.

“As I remember, it was about three bottles of very expensive wine, some musty old seer's spell-book and the blessings of your mother,” a soft smile crept onto her features, her hand giving Jaina's a squeeze. “And from memory, it was much of you who did the convincing, not myself.”

A second later, Jaina's lips curved into a matching smile. A small hum of approval left her throat and her head shifted to the side to face Sylvanas, her eyes remaining closed however.

“It was good wine, too.”

The room was quiet save for the soft cooing of the baby in Jaina's arms, Vereesa's feet shuffling against the tile before moving closer beside the bed.

“So, have you decided what you're going to name such a precious one?”

Truth be told, they had only really discussed names in passing, but hadn't given much thought to it. Sylvanas had assumed Jaina would choose some silly Human sounding name and they would argue over it before ultimately coming to some sort of truce on a Thalassian name. What she hadn't expected however was for her wife to open her mouth right there and utter an Elvish name without skipping a beat.

“Elaria.”

Both Sylvanas and Vereesa looked down at her, a look of contentment on the blonde woman's face as she opened her dark rimmed eyes and met those of her wife's with a look of absolute love and adoration.

“Elaria Windrunner.”

Everyday this woman found ways to surprise Sylvanas- 99% of the time being good surprises- and this was one of those good days.

Leaning over, Sylvanas pressed a tender kiss to Jaina's forehead before bending down a little further to press an accompanying kiss to their daughter- Elaria's- forehead.

“Elaria Windrunner, daughter to the Ranger-General and the Lord Admiral.” A smile played at Sylvanas' lips, a burning sensation of pride and adoration pulsing behind her chest. She felt the strong hand of her sister steady upon her shoulder, the corner of her lip twitching up even more as she heard the other woman sniffle in the subtlest way possible.

Sylvanas had no doubt their daughter would go on to do many great things. Whether she became the greatest archer the lands had ever seen, or a magnificent mage weaving spells to turn the tides, she just knew that this small life peering up at her with inquisitive eyes would make her and Jaina so incredibly proud some day. But she also knew that even if she didn't go on to make a great name for herself, Sylvanas and Jaina would always be there for her. To love her, to dote on her, and to encourage her regardless of the path life took her on.

And perhaps, _just maybe_ , Jaina might even agree to the joy of bringing even more little perfect Human-High Elf hybrids into the world with her.

As though hearing Sylvanas' thoughts, the very wife in question began to softly snore.

_Well, perhaps not just yet._

 

 


	2. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas is tired and makes a lot of dad noises.

 

 

“Perhaps we should think about hiring a nanny.” 

It was the dead of night, and for the third time that evening Sylvanas was finding herself woken by their crying daughter in her crib mere feet from their bed. Ears twitching in irritation, she pushed herself out from under the covers and went over to the crying child to pick her up.

“Don't speak such nonsense, I'm more than capable of tending to our daughter myself,” casting a sidelong glance at her wife, Sylvanas pulled Elaria to her chest and started bouncing her against her gently. “You need your rest more so than I do.”

Jaina scoffed from where she was sitting up underneath the satin purple bedsheets, her wonderful blonde locks cast about her face in a mess and her eyes creased from sleepless nights. 

“I appreciate that you worry about me, but perhaps you should just let me take her this time?” Jaina spoke softly, going to pull the sheets off herself. 

Clicking her tongue, Sylvanas levelled her with a stern look. 

“I'll take her tonight.” Making her way over to her wife's side of the bed, the Elven woman reached out with tender fingers and swiped a few locks of hair out of her face. “I want you to try and catch up on sleep, my love.” 

In response, Jaina's mouth opened wide in a lingering yawn, one that made Sylvanas chuckle. She watched as the blonde woman lowered herself back down into bed, curling up against her pillow and letting out a soft sigh.

“Wake me if you need me?”

Reaching out, Sylvanas pulled the sheets over the woman's body a little more snugly, all the while still balancing Elaria against her with her other hand.  
“Of course.” 

Already drifting back to sleep it seemed, the human let out a contented hum and a barely audible “Thank you, I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she whispered in response, her cheeks warming despite the slight chill in the air that night. 

Taking every precaution not to disturb her wife, she crept out of their bedroom, leaving the bedroom door slightly ajar. She made her way downstairs where at least she didn't have to be so worried about any sounds she made, the layers of brick and mortar providing a barrier between the lower rooms and upstairs.

Elaria babbled against her chest, little hands flailing about at her night shirt as though searching for the warm breasts she was used to receiving her milk from. Sylvanas bounced her gently, shushing her and humming a nameless tune under her breath as she entered the kitchen and made her way towards the pantry. 

Unlatching the ice chest, she retrieved a masonry jar filled halfway with stored breast milk that Jaina had made a habit of 'preparing' every morning. The milk inside was cold, condensation forming on the outside of the glass as she moved over towards the stove. 

The cast iron appliance still had softly glowing orange coals in its furnace, and so it was simply a matter of finding a safe space on the counter to lay down the little one while placing a pot of water with the jar of milk in it on the stove to warm up.

While it did, Sylvanas let out a long yawn. Her arms stretched out languidly for several moments before she leant over the counter, reaching out her hands to brush softly at her daughter's messy blonde locks. The girl erupted in a fit of happy gurgling, her lips opening to reveal a toothless mouth. A sheen of saliva formed at the entrance of her mouth, forming a shiny bubble that grew to quite a size before finally popping. 

Even in her tired state, Sylvanas couldn't avoid the snorting laughter that escaped her. Even Elaria thought it was quite amusing, letting out a keening wail that sounded like she was very pleased with herself. 

“Oh my darling,” Sylvanas spoke in warm tones, taking one of her daughter's hands in-between her fingers and dancing it around, “and to think that I had doubts about having children with your mother.” 

Babbling incoherently, as though in response, Sylvanas lifted a brow. 

“Why yes, I know I am truly the greatest Archer these lands have ever seen. But with practise I'm sure you can someday become equally as skilled!” 

Elaria blew more bubbles from her mouth, her little legs attempting to kick around from underneath her blanket burrito. Chuckling, the Ranger General tapped a finger gently to the child's nose.

“Now now, no need for that language sweetheart.” 

Making sure her daughter was nestled safely and securely in her blankets, she turned back to the stove where the water was now steaming gently. Using a tea towel, she pulled the jar from the pot and used a spoon to dribble a little on her wrist, humming triumphantly when it was not-too-hot and not-too-cold. 

She retrieved a small bottle with its rubber teat from a special box that Jaina had enchanted with a sigil to keep anything inside of it free from germs, consistently impressed with the ways in which magic could be used for such simple and mundane things in everyday life. 

Filling the bottle with the milk, she brought Elaria back to her chest where the child was most comfortable, pressing the rubber teat against her lips in a coaxing manner until eventually she latched on started to drink. As she listened to her gentle cooing sounds of happiness, she felt her legs start to feel a little sluggish underneath her and so she made her way out of the kitchen, down the hall to the Library so she could sit in front of the open fireplace in her favourite Rum drinking recliner. 

The flames had now died down, only simmering hot coals glowing orange and red in the evening darkness, occasionally crackling from the heat. Her daughter was drinking away slowly but happily, and the chair was so plush and so comfortable that she soon found herself lazing back into it, babe safely in arms and her feet propped up on the foot rest. 

It wasn't until a noise startled her that she realised that she must have dozed off, Elaria too snoozing soundly against her chest. 

“Honey?” 

Jaina's voice was soft and lilting, a hand now finding its way to her shoulder and squeezing until her eyes were able to fully open, albeit having some trouble focussing through the haze. 

“Sorry, must've dozed off,” her voice was a little mumbled, and she managed to sit up enough that Jaina was able to delicately take their sleeping daughter into her own arms.

The Elf watched with pure affection in her eyes as her wife pressed several small kisses to their babe's forehead, noting that the dark bags that had been underneath Jaina's eyes previously had reduced somewhat, and she had some of that wonderful glow in her cheeks that had been missing in the past few months. 

“Well you slept through the night.” Jaina spoke, making eye contact with her before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her lips. “I woke up this morning and the bed was empty, didn't know you'd been gone all night.”  
  
A rush of guilt filled Sylvanas, her cheeks colouring a shade of pink as she leaned back in again to capture Jaina's lips in a much more lingering kiss. This action was rewarded, her wife letting out a soft, sighing moan at the intimate contact and allowing a few more follow-up kisses before pulling away.

“I'm sorry, I guess we both have been tired. I would have returned to bed after feeding Elaria, but I didn't quite make it that far.” 

A laugh spilled from Jaina's lips as she stood, still in her dressing gown. Sylvanas took this cue and managed to pry herself out of her chair, but not before a tired groan of effort escaped her.

“It's fine, but breakfast is waiting for us and I'd really like it if I could enjoy it with my wife.” Jaina pressed another kiss to her lips as she finally managed to join her.

With a little more effort than would have been desired, Sylvanas managed to stretch out her body, grunting as her back popped in several places, followed by her elbow joints and neck cracking in protest as well. She was fairly certain her body didn't make _this many noises_ prior to the birth of their daughter. 

Following Jaina out to their kitchen, she inhaled the soft, wafting scents of bread baking in the oven overlapped with the smells of pancakes and maple syrup. To her surprise it seemed Jaina had found the energy to spend the morning in the kitchen preparing the food herself, rather than having their kitchen staff do it as was their normal routine. 

In fact it appeared that they were the only two in the kitchen this morning, and she couldn't help but curl her lips up into a soft smile as she realised that Jaina must have given them the day off to allow them to have time for themselves. 

Of course she was still met with a reasonable sized pile of reports stacked far too neatly beside her breakfast plate, but such things could not be put aside. After inspecting the size of the pile she decided it should take her no more than an hour to go over everything. 

Elaria had started to babble softly as Jaina bounced her gently in one arm, using the other to unclip the top few buttons on her tunic, pushing the fabric out of the way so that her daughter could have her breakfast, fresh from the source. Sylvanas watched with a moment of adoration seeing her wife feeding their daughter, before her stomach let loose a rumble of disagreement.

The centre of the table had a huge stack of pancakes, a pitcher of what appeared to be apple & guava juice and a small bowl of freshly sliced peaches. Licking her lips and ignoring another low rumble from her abdomen, she reached forwards and grabbed several pancakes to plop onto her plate, followed by a healthy serving of peach slices and a little drizzle of syrup on top. Letting loose a grunt of approval as she shovelled a mouthful into her face, she pulled the top few pieces of paper from the pile and started to read over it. 

Nothing particularly concerning. Records of rations and requests for restocks for several of their scout patrol groups. A little run in with some diseased boars on the East coast. A caravan of immigrants that had been ransacked by a group of bandits on one of the Southern roads crossing over a small ridge and how said bandits had been swiftly dealt with by her rangers. 

She hadn't realised how tiresome reading all the reports was until the sound of her own voice honking woke her from slumber where her cheek was pressed firmly into her fist as her elbow was propped on the table. Jaina peered over at her and clicked her tongue, offering a slight shake of her head. 

“Really, I know you're adamant against it but I truly do think we should have someone help us take care of Elaria for a while. At least for a few months,” Jaina spoke firmly, the corner of her lip twitching up as she watched Sylvanas level her with a discerning glare. 

“I do not need help, I'm more than perfectly capable of handling this.... _parenthood_... without the aid of someone who thinks themselves better at taking care of children than me.”

Always cocky, Jaina raised an eyebrow in response and leant over the table to stab a piece of peach off the centre plate, slowly popping it into her mouth. It had not left Sylvanas' attention how her wife's cleavage was on full display that whole time, and she made no effort to remove her gaze until the woman in question cleared her throat a little too loudly. 

Looking up, she found that Jaina looked far too pleased with herself and the reaction she'd gotten out of the Ranger-General. Pinching her brows together and sighing, Sylvanas turned back to the few reports still waiting to be read. 

“As much as you might think otherwise, I've already taken liberties to arrange someone to help us mind our daughter,” Jaina sat up a little straighter now, a light glistening in her eyes and Sylvanas knew she was up to something. “In fact, they arrived this morning and will be staying for the foreseeable future.” 

At this, Sylvanas dropped the paper in front of herself and let out a heavy sigh, as if she had been burdened with an incredible task. She dare not look up lest she see the proud, shit-eating grin that the blonde woman would undoubtedly be wearing. 

“And do tell darling, just who have you arranged to intrude upon our home and meddle in our child's life?” She spoke through gritted teeth, trying her best to sound pleasant but she knew it sounded far from it. 

Then, as though they had been summoned, a somewhat huskier voice spoke from behind her in the doorway of the kitchen, making her ears perk up at the sound.

“Jaina sweetheart, _please_ tell me you told your wife that her mother-in-law was coming?”

Sylvanas looked up, now able to fully appreciate the self-satisfied grin the woman in question was wearing, only able to watch on in silence as Katherine entered the kitchen, making her way around the table to place a kiss atop her daughter's head and gingerly take her grandchild into her arms.

She had to give it to her. After everything Jaina knew enough that if she was to allow anyone to take care of their child it would only ever be a direct family member. She had always assumed someone like Katherine would be far too busy to come and babysit for them, but perhaps the woman had found a way to clear her schedule after all. 

In true grandmotherly fashion, Katherine bounced Elaria in her arms and started cooing to her in baby-talk. It was definitely... endearing. She couldn't help but to find herself suppressing a cheeky smile at the thought of a younger Katherine doing the exact same thing with little Jaina as a child. 

Jaina herself let out a soft laugh as she rose from her chair, her eyes bright and her cheeks colouring a gentle shade of pink, bringing her slender fingers to her chest and beginning to place the buttons back inside their holes. 

“You know how she is mother,” Jaina threw a look in Sylvanas' direction, earning her a flicked ear in response. “It's really better to surprise her with your presence than it is to inform her a week prior. I don't exactly feel like dealing with a grumpy, grumbling wife for that duration.” 

Holding a hand to her chest in mock hurt, Sylvanas' let out a small pained noise as Jaina moved around the table to collect her now empty breakfast plate. 

“You wound me gravely with your words.”

Snorting, Jaina took the dishes to the sink and plopped them in a pile, seemingly uncaring about dealing with washing up at that point in time. Placing her hands on her hips, she turned to level Sylvanas with a stare, but only the elven woman could see the flicker of desire dancing behind them.  
  
“Good!” Jaina retorted, ignoring the way Sylvanas chuckled in response and rose from the table, shuffling and stacking her reports into a neat pile again. 

“You two can save the bed eyes and dirty talk for after your daughter and I have left the room, thank you very much,” Katherine teased, still bouncing Elaria in her arms and tapping in a rhythmic pattern against her back. 

Jaina gave a half-hearted roll of her eyes, moving over to her mother to press a little kiss to her forehead, before leaning down and putting a matching one on her daughter's head. 

“Fine. But I make no promises there won't be more this evening after she and I return from dinner.” 

It was Katherine's turn to snort now, and it wasn't difficult to see that Jaina _definitely_ got that from her mother. 

“Then we shall make ourselves scarce. Come sweetness! Granny bought a brand new set of storybooks to read to you, there's even one about a little ducky and her friends who go on a grand adventure across a river!” 

As Katherine left the kitchen, Sylvanas walked slowly over to her wife, sliding her arms around her waist with practise ease and allowing their lips to meet in the middle in a delicious, lingering kiss. It was warm, and soft, and all things that she loved about this woman that she almost became lost before finally pulling away. 

Jaina raised a quizzical eyebrow, earning a low hum from the elf as she trailed her fingers in circles around the blonde woman's lower back.

“Dinner tonight you say?” 

Jaina ducked her head down until it came to rest against Sylvanas' collarbone, her body leaning into the touches exploring her back. 

“I might have booked us in for dinner at the most expensive Thalassian restaurant in the city, with a view overlooking the river and-” placing a few stray kisses to Sylvanas' collarbone, she looked up with softening eyes, “perhaps a few bottles of that very expensive wine we love so much.” 

At this point Sylvanas' couldn't hide the devilish grin that was creeping onto her face, the tips of her ears reddening ever so slightly at the thought of them getting to spend a romantic evening away together, followed by whatever antics they might get up to later that night once thoroughly plied with wine and food. 

“I knew there was a reason I married you,” the taller woman teased, earning a musical laugh in reply from the woman in her arms. 

“Wine, food and sex?” Jaina replied, her voice warm as she peered up, earning a playful smack on her rear that made her squeak in surprise. 

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, tilting her head just slightly as she tried to look incredibly serious in that very moment. 

“I'm an easy date, wouldn't you say?” 

Another signature snort caused her lip to start trembling as the grin she was holding back started to show. 

“You're a terrible date, that’s for sure.” 

Another smack and squeak rang out through the kitchen as Jaina received her second admonishment for that morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really expect to get so much kudos for my little one-shot, but since I had a lot of comments saying how much they enjoyed it I decided to write another chapter!   
> I might write more in the future, little one shots following Sylvanas and Jaina on their parenting adventures.


End file.
